


J.A.W.S.

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Atem, Alpha Mutou Yuugi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Meet-Cute, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Every. Exhausting. Year.Yugi Muto had to attend Japan's Annual Werewolf SymposiumAnd yes, he's perfectly aware- as is everyone else in the universe- that the acronym for that spells JAWS





	J.A.W.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Yugioh Advent- "Yearly"
> 
> I had alot of ideas for this one too, my first one was actually a party for superheros, but then I thought of this and just had to do it, my love of werewolves knows no bounds

Every year

Every. Exhausting. Year.

Yugi Muto had to attend Japan's Annual Werewolf Symposium

And yes, he's perfectly aware- as is everyone else in the universe- that the acronym for that spells JAWS

The merfolk, who attend their own annual symposium, are endlessly jealous that their acronym just spells JAMS, but personally, if it were up to Yugi, he would trade JAWS for JAMS any day

One was a Hollywood sea monster forever condemning innocent sharks to being hunted down because of people's nightmares, and the other was a delicious breakfast topping

Obviously, Yugi preferred the breakfast topping

The thing is, not all werewolves even had to be at this stupid gathering- just Alphas, so that they would know who else was in their territory, who might be causing trouble, who certain other wolves may belong to just in case something terrible happened....

Yugi understood why these symposiums existed, and even why, as an Alpha, he was obligated by supernatural law to attend them, but that didn't mean he had to like them

Every single year just seemed more boring than the last, and every single year he left earlier and earlier, and felt more and more frustrated by the very existence of these gatherings

TL;DR: He hated these things

"Uggh, please tell me we're leavin' soon,"

"Really soon Joey, I promise, I just have to sit through one more conference and then we can go,"

Seriously, gods bless Joey Wheeler

The guy came out to this thing with Yugi every year and suffered through it even though he didn't have to, he just did it out of loyalty, because he didn't want his best freind to be here all alone

Everyone needed a beta like Joey

Hell, everyone just needed a freind like Joey regardless of species

"Thank the powers that be, 'cause I've gotta crash man, I barely slept last night, ya' know I hate these hotel beds,"

"I know, I do too,"

Another problem for werewolves attending these stupid functions- hotels

A constant assault on the senses even for humans, but for werewolves, whose senses were greatly heightened in comparison? It could practically be torture sometimes, just sleeping in a bed different from your own was often difficult for a werewolf to adjust to peacefully, not to mention everything else

Yugi would just be relieved when it was all over and he could go, he hated being surrounded by all of these other Alphas

Not for some rediculous Alpha posturing reason, but _because_ of rediculous Alpha posturing in the first place

He hated how Alphas always seemed to feel the need to compete with one another and put down everyone around them in the process, always trying to have some peeing contest with eachother, it drove him crazy and he just wanted to go back home where he could relax and breathe a breath of fresh air and not have to deal with any other Alphas for the rest of-

_Ooof!_

"O-Oh I'm so sorry! That was my fault, I ran into you,"

"I-It's fine, really, it's ok,"

When Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at the wolf who had nearly run him down, he felt his breathing catch, his heart starting to race and a distinct blush coating his cheeks

This scent....

He recognized this scent- well, not personally but... everyone always talked about how your mate smells, how everyone's mate- no matter what their scent is- has this indescribable layer of _heat_ to it, that it's impossible to put into words beyond that and that you'll know it when you catch it

Well, the guy in front of him, who had just collided with Yugi, smelled like freshly baked cookies and warm clothes just out of the dryer and just had this weird, indescribable sort of heat to his scent....

"Actually, it's good that I've run into you, I just moved to Japan and this is my first time at one of these... ah.... things.... perhaps you could tell me, how long must I stay?"

He was beautifull too, with tan skin and garnet eyes and, weirdly, hair quite similar to Yugi's own, though rather than violet streaks in the back, the stranger had crimson....

Right, he had been asked a question

"O-Oh um, yeah, you have to stay until after the third event, atleast, but don't worry, that starts in a few minutes and it's usually pretty short and painless,"

"Ah, thank goodness, I really am not a fan of these .... gatherings....."

"You too huh?" Yugi smiled sympathetically

"Mm... yes, unfortunately, all of these other Alphas in one place... it's all very... suffocating,"

Yugi could feel his smile growing even warmer, his eyes softer and his heart fluttering

"I feel exactly the same way,"

He supposed that wasn't entirely rare, but it was still nice to meet someone who agreed with him, and to meet another Alpha who seemed fine with showing his sweet and gentle side, not trying to size up and intimidate Yugi like so many others always did

"Hey uh, Yug?" Joey called, successfully claiming his freind's attention

"I'm goin' back to the room, see if I can catch a few Zzzs, I'm fallin' asleep on my feet here, but why don't ya' have our lunch plans with your new freind here? I bet he'd love that cafe' down the street," he winked to the Alpha

Yugi's face turned a bit red again, but his attention shifted back to the beautfull stranger- his mate, if his nose was correct

"I would like that,"

"As would I, I am Atem, by the way," the other Alpha introduced, holding his hand out politely

"Yugi," the smaller Alpha smiled back, taking his hand and marveling at the softness of his skin and the warmth of his flesh as they shook

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yugi, I believe this my be the start to a truly beautifull relationship,"

He could already feel himself falling, he was head over heels before he even knew the guy's last name

"So do I,"

Maybe these annual symposiums weren't quite so bad after all


End file.
